A Series of Kisses
by Forever or Never
Summary: If the four dragons, Yoon, and Hak could kiss Yona, it'd be right…there. Individual one-shots dedicated to each male member of the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch, where they would kiss Yona if they had a chance. Warnings: OOC, drabbles, mostly based off of manga.
1. Kija

**A Series of Kisses**

 **Author's Notes:** A short series of—yeah, you guessed it—kisses between Yona and the Dark Dragon and Happy Hungry Bunch. They are separate chapters because I'm weird, and first up is Kija. Random info: I'm having this Akatsuki no Yona phase right now, along with OHSHC. Whyyyyy. Warning: watch out for OOCness cuz I had to add it for ultimate FLUFF. Based off of manga

 **Summary:** If the four dragons, Yoon, and Hak could kiss Yona, it'd be right… _there_.

* * *

i. Kija—On the head

While the red haired princess swung her trainee sword around, Kija contemplated if he should help Yoon and Hak set up their makeshift fire or if he should assist Jae-ha and Shin-ah with the tent. Zeno was sitting in the shade, playing with Ao, often tugging his golden hair out of the squirrel's hungry mouth.

The white dragon currently had nothing to do; everyone was busy, and he was just standing in the midst of everything, taking in the beautiful scenery. It would have been better if a stupid fly wouldn't hover near him though, or else he would break into, what it seems, a funky, slapping dance.

Currently the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch were hiding in the rocky, cold mountains, as they were making their way towards the Kai Empire, using the shadows to their advantage. They could have taken a shorter, easier route, but that would expose the gang's presence to the Fire tribe and the Kai Empire's guards and possibly get them killed; the simpler route was flat grassland with a comforting breeze that whispered against the knee-length grass blades.

The white dragon stopped his 'flipping pancakes' dance move—in attempt to swat a mosquito away—when he heard a metal sword clang as it hit the ground. He then heard heavy breathing of Yona. "… One hundred," she wheezed out, collapsing onto the ground and slumping forward.

"Princess!" Kija shouted quietly but not too loud or else Hak would drop everything (Yoon would yell at him) and rush over. The white haired male sprinted towards her, kneeling beside her to place a hand over her shoulder. "A-are you okay?"

Yona leaned on him as she struggled to catch her breath. "… I'm fine." She shifted around, attempting to get up, but Kija encouraged her to stay where she is. "My arms feel like jelly," she complained, her bratty princess side resurfacing for a split second, but before he could misinterpret anything, she quickly added, "So I'll help Hak and the others to regain my strength!" The kind female reached out to the sword, but Kija stopped her.

"Don't move, Princess, or else you're going to get hurt."

"But I'm fine, Kija!" she said, giggling. Even though she had purple rings under her vibrant eyes and bruises spotted over her hands, she was still smiling brightly. "I should start helping around…," she pondered, standing up and brushing the dust off of her maroon dress.

"But, Princess, you must rest!" he repeated himself, following her like a puppy.

She turned around to face him, dazzling him with her persistence. "Kija, it's okay. I can handle it," she reassured him, placing a hand on his 'cursed' arm. Whenever she tried to manipulate someone, she'd always touch or mention their powers, just like she did with Kija.

He pushed forward, pursing his lips as he nearly hissed out, "You should be resting, though! Let us take it all."

She sighed, closing her eyes. Opening them, he gasped, seeing stone-hard determination. "You can't let me sit around doing nothing. I have to build up my strength somehow," she groaned.

Sensing her exasperation, he succumbed, letting out a frustrated sigh. "… Okay, but make sure you don't push yourself too hard," he whispered, leaning in and pressing his lips against her forehead. Ignoring his burning cheeks, he pulled away abruptly and quickly dismissed himself.

"Wait, Kija!" Yona called out to him, her cheeks stained a light shade of pink. She raised a hand as if to grab him, yet he didn't turn around to face her. His embarrassment level has skyrocketed, though he did stop walking and motioned for her to continue. "Thank you for caring about me." She grinned at him, and even though his back was towards her, she could see his smile.

:..:..:

 **Next up: Jae-ha**

 **Disclaimer: Everything is owned by Kusanagi Mizuho, not me.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Jae-ha

**A Series of Kisses**

 **Author's Notes:** Oha YAHOOO! Imaginary brownie points if you know where it's from ;) Alright, this time, it's Jae-ha's beautiful turn. Pfft, my beautiful baebee boi. Random info: Now currently attached to Fire Emblem Awakening. Scatterbrain notes: watch out for OOCness, also based off of manga.

 **Summary:** If the four dragons, Yoon, and Hak could kiss Yona, it'd be right… _there_.

* * *

ii. Jae-ha—On the corner of the lips

The green dragon realized his feelings for Yona when he saw her determination, when she stubbornly refused his help involving the medical herb by the cliff. It had become definite that he liked her right when she shot Kumji in the heart with an arrow, this time saving his life. And he decided that he'd do anything for her when he witnessed her wounded back, as a result of Hiyou.

And now she was cradled in his arms, wrapped in his outerwear, coming down with some kind of illness. Her head rested against his shoulder, her shallow breathing fanning against the base of his neck as she struggled to stay awake.

"I apologize for making you take care of me," she managed to moan out, staring up at him with weak, apologetic eyes.

Jae-ha grinned down at her, their faces merely inches apart. "I don't mind holding you like this."

She smiled back at him, closing her eyes as she attempted to keep consciousness. Drops of rain leaked from the hay ceiling, falling on the two with a steady, slow beat, making Yona cringe. Water had seeped through the blanket, chilling the princess to the bone.

"Curse this rain," the green dragon snarled, growling as he watched the rain come down in heavy droplets.

The two had taken shelter in a shabby barn for horses, hiding in secret, but a few strangers had spotted them, eyeing them curiously and cautiously. He looked around, squinting through the heavy rain and humid fog, trying to see if Shin-ah or Hak made it to the village where they decided to meet up with Lili, the daughter of the leader in the Water Tribe.

Yona spoke, her hoarse voice catching his ears, "You're so warm, Jae-ha." She snuggled deeper into his hold, sneezing in her elbow and choking out a cough.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry that I can't give you any medicine. Yoon would be a great help," he murmured. He knew she heard him, but the red haired princess decided to keep quiet in order to save up her energy.

He stared down at her solemnly, considering his feelings towards her. At first, he had blamed his attachment to her on the dragon's blood the moment Kija coaxed him to meet their master, and then he thought that it was for his flirtatious persona; he wanted to laugh at himself now that he recognized this feeling: love.

After comprehending the emotion, Jae-ha started to show his change, from playboy to a serious man yearning for an actual relationship. He had warned Hak about "older brother (referring to himself) stealing the princess away," but the Thunder Beast retorted that it would never happen till the day he dies. He wasn't taking Jae-ha seriously, though, but the green dragon will make it clear that the matter was humorless.

Jae-ha's train of thought was cut off when Yona moved in his lap, struggling to get into a relaxing position. She sniffled, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. "I wish Yoon came with us."

"I only have two arms, my dear," he replied, kissing her on the corner of her lips, waiting for her reaction; she didn't move one inch, but he saw the corner of her lips twitch into a smile.

She asked with her eyes closed, "Are they reserved for me?" She anticipated for his response, scrunching her shoulders and grinning blindly up at him.

"Of course, Yona dear." He laughed when she beamed, opening her eyes to reveal sparkling, lavender orbs that reminded him of the sun setting over the horizon.

:..:..:

 **Next up: Shin-ah**

 **Disclaimer: Kusanagi Mizuho made this beautiful manga, not me. I don't own this.**

 **Yoshuuu, thanks a billion for viewing c:**


	3. Shin-ah

**A Series of Kisses**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ:** There are two serious things I need to discuss with you guys. One, after reading a review sent from Shiro the Guest, I realized that most of you _probably_ want Shin-ah to kiss Yona, but-as you can see-Yona kisses him. So, I will make a re-do for Shin-ah. Three, Marching Band Camp starts on August 22-28, from 9 a.m. to 7 p.m., and Volleyball tryouts are on the 17th. So for a good week and a day, I might not be able to upload some stuff. Alright, warnings: OOCness (slightly, but not much), originated from the MANGA, and this one goes really fast. And I mean _really_ fast. Yosh, thanks a bunch of you read this c: Still thanks if you didn't read this.

 **Summary:** If the four dragons, Yoon, and Hak could kiss Yona, it'd be right… _there_.

* * *

iii. Shin-ah— _Yona_ kisses him on the fist

The thought of someone filthy touching Yona made Shin-ah cringe, fired up to unleash the beast inside of him. This _man_ was holding her with his mud-stained hands, breathing by her face with his odorous breath, standing beside her wearing nothing but dirty rags. During one of their visits to a poor village, a gang of merchants appeared and started wreaking havoc and chaos, tipping over carts of food, spreading debris all over the roads, and brutally beating up citizens, Yona included.

Yona had stepped in and demanded that they leave, threatening them with an arrow pointed at their chests. But as she continued with her spiel about leaving innocent people alone (not to mention getting a tad bit distracted), a man was sneaking up behind her with a machete in hand, grinning sadistically. She didn't notice what was happening until triumphant grins stretched across their faces.

They all pounced at her at once, maybe five men, pulling the bow away from her grasp and lifting her up by her hair. They lightly poked her with the tips of their swords, cackling when they made comments about her tiny stature. She wriggled like a centipede held upside down, screaming and hollering demands.

A bleeding Shin-ah and the other four monsters (Hak included) have been fighting off the other members of the gang, but when the blue dragon spotted her one against five a good fifteen yards away, he abandoned his enemies (they were still slicing through his shoulders with their machetes) and dropped his double-edged sword, rushing towards her. But dropping his weapon made him defenseless, enabling the men to inflict wounds and gashes upon his body; without his sword, he had to resort to a _monster_.

He screamed between painful gasps, "Don't touch her!" They turned to him, smug grins plastered on their faces, and one of the men threw her to the ground and stabbed the soil next to her neck with a spear. Suddenly other men gathered around, all taking part in kicking her sides. Yona winced but made no other complaints. This only fired up his rage, the demon inside him pulling at its chains and roaring, snarling, ready to kill.

"What weapon do you have? A mask?" the clique of men inquired, guffawing after whipping friendly slaps on each other's shoulders. "What can that fuzzy mask do? Huh? Do show us!" The speaker nudged another man, instructing to take off the skull on his face. The merciless dragon within thrashed against its shackles, waiting for the human to unlock its cuffs.

They tugged the mask off of his face, and _it_ took over.

Alas, the beast possessed Shin-ah, having been exposed to heartless humans that have challenged to hurt Yona. His golden pupils narrowed, and everyone that dared to look into his eyes fell into a trance full of brutal, gruesome hallucinations, also paralyzing the men. The merchants' body parts were being torn apart mentally, making them scream aloud in torture, announcing the limb that has been bitten off by a large dragon.

Hearing the miserable screeches hurt Yona's heart and ears. The sight of their eyeballs ready to pop out of the sockets and their desperate clutches on their unscathed limb made Yona gag.

Now free and injured, Yona jumped up to her feet and stood in front of him, shunning the pain and shouting, "Stop, Shin-ah!" She tried shaking his shoulders, but he was driven by rage, his anger focused on everything else but her. "Shin-ah!" she cried, holding both sides of his face.

He pushed her away, harshly. The princess landed on her back with a loud thump right beside the whimpering merchants; her breath has been forced out of her lungs, but the shove didn't stop her. Her determination was far greater than the force of his push.

She was up on her feet once again, firmly holding his face and forcing him to look into her eyes. Shin-ah's golden orbs had a heavy fire, leaping and burning with fervor.

Tears started to gather up in her eyes. She could just see the anguish he was experiencing. Loneliness, confusion, helplessness, afraid, hatred, sadness, hurt. No love. It was terrible. All the things he has been through pulled at her heartstring and Yona couldn't help but confess, "No matter what kind of creature you are or who you hurt, I want you to live freely from the bottom of my heart. I will never reject your powers; they are a part of you. And I accept everything about you."**

The dragon hissed like a vampire exposed to light.

 _Live freely. Part of you. Accept you._ Her mini speech rang in his mind like an annoying bell; to be honest, it hurt a lot. He reminisced on his past, hearing Ao's guttural voice, "You're a monster! No one will be able to befriend you. You must keep that mask on for your whole life! Don't kill anymore! Hide like the weakling you are."

The fire died out in the golden pools almost instantly, and she knew that Shin-ah has returned. His face was blank for a moment before he whispered, "Yona…" He dropped to his knees and fell onto his side, his expression still until tears fell down slowly.

"Shin-ah!" she gasped, kneeling beside him. She started to inspect his body for any wounds the dealers could have forced on his body, but his words stopped her:

"Don't come near me," he warned, his voice scratchy and wavering. "I don't want to…to hurt you anymore. I'm a monster, a weak and ugly one…" Droplets of salty tears dotted the dry soil beneath him.

"Shin-ah…"

"… I'm scared of you hating me. I don't want you to leave me alone," he whimpered lowly, his vision clouding until Yona was the only thing he could see. "I'm scared. I'm scared that you won't call for me anymore…"

Yona proceeded anyway and placed his head atop her lap, closing her hands over his eyes, saying, "I need you, though, Shin-ah. I need every single aspect of you; your eyes and your presence. You're human; of course we're allowed to make mistakes, but the fact that you didn't cower away from your powers made me think that you're stronger than anyone else." She rubbed his face soothingly, moving her fingers away from his eyes. "We can work on getting stronger together." With her other hand, she entwined their fingers.

"… I can stay with you?" he asked hoarsely, eyes trained on the battle zone before him. Recollections of the past and now flashed in his mind, and he winced. _Don't dig up anything from the past_ ; he remembered eavesdropping on Hak and Yona's conversation, and her quote rang in his mind.

Yona squeezed his hand, and the comforting feeling of _welcome_ and _love_ overcame him, bringing a fresh round of tears to his sulfur eyes. "I will never let you go." She brought up his fist and kissed his knuckles.

:..:..:

 **Next up: Zeno**

 **Disclaimer:** **Everything is Kusanagi Mizuho's, not mine. I only own the idea...? Not really buuuut, yeah.**

 **** = Direct words from the manga, but I edited it a teeny bit**

 **Thanks for reading, and I will make another special for you guys, this time featuring Shin-ah kissing Yona...Got any ideas where? Where _would_ he kiss her?!**


	4. Shin-ah (Special)

**A Series of Kisses**

 **Author's Notes:** I am so sorry that I've been absent for a very long time, but I hope this cute(?) update will compensate for my lack of activity in this site. But egads, this was such a hard thing to write! Shin-ah, being all fluffy and buddy-buddy?! Well, I guess that's partially my fault cuz I started this series anywhoozles. Warnings: AU, OOC (of course), and very bad….?

 **Summary:** If the four dragons, Yoon, and Hak could kiss Yona, it'd be right... _there_.

* * *

iii.v. Shin-ah-On the cheek

As usual, it was a bustling, busy, rowdy day at Kai Academy, a high school for the norms, but there's this one girl everyone has kept their eyes on: Yona. She stood out, this girl, both her personality and her physique.

She was quite short, thanks to her father's genetics, and even a bit clumsy at times. Yona had bright, beautiful red hair, ending by her waist; it curled at its tips but would have lazy waves running down her locks. Considerate purple irises would trap everyone in a lovesick trance. With one glance, she could distract the whole male population.

She was absolutely gorgeous, even her personality.

Yona was bubbly, happy-go-lucky, extremely funny and stubborn, and spoiled if someone was lucky to unlock level fifty of friendship. Her charm drew people in, and to say that everyone liked her was an understatement.

Today is normal: Yona walking to her class, boys swarming around her, at least two confessions, and a few tears if he was a bit too emotional. Today is Friday.

"Yona-senpai, please go out with me." A boy fell in step with her, struggling to keep up with the teenage girl's persistence to get to class.

"I'm sorry, Tsukikage-san, but I don't have time for that. Maybe another time?" The red haired female grinned apologetically, choking out a kind giggle. She visibly saw the brunet's hopeful smile drop, yet another male pushed him away, pressing his face against hers.

"Yona-sama, will you go with me to _Anne's Bakery_ after school today?" His voice was boisterous and annoying, and that wide grin was pushing odorous exhales into her nostrils.

Yona's brows knitted while she said, "So sorry, Sukiyo-kun, but I have meeting for Student Council."

One came after another, eagerly pushing against each other to get the girl to even look at them. She was popular, surrounded by all kinds of people _against her own will_. Yona never really wanted the whole high school's adoration and/or attention. She preferred to be as "unpopular" as Shin-ah ( _No offense, Shin-ah_ , she'd mumble), who stood by the doorway of their shared class.

"Shin-ah!" she called out, practically sprinting towards him at full speed. Now the men tagging behind her could barely keep up.

Shin-ah glanced at her with his mellow, blank yellow irises, his face bland as usual. He spotted the hordes of men and narrowed his eyes at them, the group screeching and their backs straightening in a second. They halted immediately.

Yona stepped forward and away from the crowd, now standing in front of him. The men, on the other hand, were still shuddering and sweating in the presence of the one and only Shin-ah, Yona's "creepy stalker hentai quiet pedophilic murderous" friend. Those are the same words the teenage males are currently murmuring under their breath.

In other words, Shin-ah is her "bodyguard" and childhood friend. They've always been together, and while Shin-ah occasionally acknowledged her or talked to her, he didn't say that he didn't like Yona-or her presence.

With one more glance at the revolting sight of blue-faced, stiff men, the boys skittered away, screaming for their lives.

"Sensei isn't back yet?" Yona chirped, falling against the wall next to him.

He didn't respond.

"Well, I guess he didn't come yet since it's still seven twenty-nine in the morning," she said more to herself while she dabbed her finger against the curve of her cheek. "When does class start?"

Calming violet skies of the dawn clashed against the paralyzing light of the sun. "Seven forty-five," he said, his voice unwavering.

"Wow," she whistled, "we're pretty early today, dontcha think?"

"Nn."

Giggles erupted from her throat while a hand patted against Shin-ah's upper arm. "Quiet as usual, Shin-ah."

"Nn."

Her lips pursed as she stared hard up at him. "Mou," she urged, "say something that's not"-in attempt to imitate his voice, she dropped three octaves-"nn." It was far from Shin-ah's voice, but her version really was entertaining. His lips twitched.

"I don't sound like that," he said with a tiny grin, eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Ha!" Yona announced, jerking in front of him to point a declaring finger at his face. Her action gathered a lot of attention, but she didn't acknowledge them; she continued. "I've finally made you smile. Well, _grin_ ," she corrected herself.

He chuckled quietly to himself, turning away bashfully. He hadn't laughed in a while because Yona and he were separated with the female being involved with several clubs and Shin-ah being conservative and disappearing frequently. Only before school started could they exchange words with each other.

"Woah!" she gasped, making him reflexively turn to her. "I've got him to _laugh_ -"

"Chuckle, Yona. Not laugh," he said, looking away to hide his grin.

"But it is technically the same thing: the act of expressing one's amusement through spontaneous noises or movements," she replied in a matter-of-factly tone, closing her eyes and holding up her pointer finger.

"Yona," he mumbled with a grin. She giggled, turning to look down the corridor. "Thank you," he added. Gathering up all of his willpower and courage, he quietly leaned in and gently pecked her cheek, pulling back as quickly as possible.

Shin-ah saw the teacher walk towards the two, twirling the keys on his finger. He focused his attention on the adult to avoid the happy stare Yona was giving him.

"You know, Shin-ah," she said, "that's just another way to show your happiness. And for you to kiss me on the cheek must mean something." She gave him a cute wink with a teasing tongue poking out from between his lips.

"Yeah," he agreed, "you must be right." With his own smile, the two walked into the classroom, the teacher holding the door. "I am really happy."

:..:..:

 **Next up (fureal): Zeno**

 **Everything is Kusanagi Mizuho's, not mine. I just borrowed the characters cuz this fandom needs love.**

 **Thanks a billion for the 33 follows and something favorites OuO. Also, thanks for being patient and dealing with me!**

 **...Aaaand, I apologize if it wasn't what you were expecting, with all the typos and stuff =.= Major writer's block be liiike 'haha nOPE!'**


	5. Zeno

**A Series of Kisses**

 **Author's Notes:** Our invincible Zeno is up next. He's so cute. Random info: my baby chickens and ducklings are adorable! Warning: OOC I guess…? Unbeta'd, too. Based off of the manga, as usual.

 **Summary:** If the four dragons, Yoon, and Hak could kiss Yona, it'd be right… _there_.

* * *

iv. Zeno—On the palm

"Miss, Zeno thinks that you look beautiful!" a blond haired boy praised, jumping by her side and taking in her appearance.

She was wearing a red silk dress that reached her ankles, flowing like a gentle river. Her sleeves were made out of thin fabric, allowing the lightest breeze to make it flap. Her slightly longer hair, which reached a bit under her shoulders, was curled into weak waves, but a hat with heavy beads and rhinestones covered most of her face. The women of the tribe made her beautiful for the dancing event.

They were staying at a village nearby the Fire Tribe, and this particular community was holding a fire festival, eating dumplings and spending the night together as one. The four dragons, Yoon, Hak, and Yona stumbled upon them, a villager asking them who they were as they traveled. To avoid suspicion, Yoon informed her that they were entertainers travelling the country, looking for an area to, as their occupation says, entertain people.

And here they are right now, Yoon and Yona dressed as female dancers, ready to put on a show for drunken men.

"Thank you, Zeno," she replied, bowing slightly to display her gratitude.

"Oi!" Yoon snarled. "You forgot about me." He rolled his sapphire eyes as he crossed his arms over his fake bosom. He, too, was dressed in the similar attire as Yona, and a woman even gave him lipstick to wear. To be honest, Yoon actually looked more feminine than Yona with his fake long hair and his cloth-filled bust.

"I haven't forgotten about you, Mister, but Miss is far more beautiful than—j-just kidding!" Zeno stopped himself from proceeding when he received a deathly glare from the well-rounded teenager. "Miss is prettier today, though…," he mumbled, hoping that his words weren't being picked up by the brunet.

"I'm not deaf."

"I'm sorry, Mister."

Yona giggled. They stopped and looked at her, but before Yoon could ask her a question, a man informed them that the dance festival would start.

"Wait!" To the sound of Yona's panicked voice, the people in the room, which consisted mostly of women, turned to her direction. "Do you have any kind of sword?"

"A sword?" they repeated, bewilderment painted on their faces. She nodded. "Well…we have an old one from a war a few years back…"

"That would suffice," she replied, nodding gratefully. The older woman smiled back at her and retrieved a rusty, bent sword from under shaggy clothes and dirty burlap.

"I'm sorry it's really ugly, but would this be fine?"

"Yes! Thank you very much."

"Yosh! Let's do this!" Yoon exclaimed, bursting out of the tent and lining up with other dancers to wait for their turn. Yona joined him in line and nervously glanced around, seeing unfamiliar faces except for her crew. They smiled in support.

And it was her time.

:..:..:

The princess clutched her right arm in her left, hiding them underneath her dress. During her sword dance, she had accidentally nicked herself with the blade, but the bleeding didn't scare her. It was the rust. She remembered once that her father warned her about rust infections; it wasn't pretty.

The sword has been through years and years of unfortunate weather, and the sudden changes of wet to dry in this area made the blade rustier than metal in the elements. But that was its charm; its rough red surface and dull luster made it seem more enchanting.

Sneaking into the tent and changing her clothes, Yona hissed with every movement, feeling the wound sting. She mustered all of her strength and ripped a strip of her dress, tying it sloppily around her wrist where the wound was; a deep gash that went from the fleshy part of her thumb to the wrist.

"Miss, are you in here?" the yellow dragon called, barging into the tent right when she was in the process of wrapping her hands. Luckily, he didn't notice. "Miss~"

"Z-Zeno?"

"I loved your dance! It was the best out of a—Miss, you're bleeding!" the blond headed boy stopped himself right when he saw red liquid seep into her clothes. "Oh no… Here, let me help you." He rushed to her side and cleaned the blood with his clothes, gathering water and dripping it onto her injury. Flipping over the cloth onto its clean side, Zeno rightly wrapped it around her wrist. "Make sure you don't remove that for a bit."

"Ahh," she said, "thank you very much, Zeno."

"You're still hurting, though," he pointed out, blatantly.

Yona visibly flinched.

"So I'll make it feel better!" he chanted, grabbing her hand and bringing it up to his lips. He pressed a gentle kiss on her exposed skin by the cut; he pulled back, grinning casually. "There we go!"

Yona smiled at him. "Thank you, Zeno." She gratefully bowed down at him, expressing her thanks.

"I would help you any time, Miss. You are the master I serve forever."

:..:..:

 **Next up: Yoon**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my keyboard, monitor, mouse, and Microsoft Word lol. Manga is all Kusangi Mizuho.**

 **Thanks a billion times billion for wasting your time reading this! C:**


	6. Yoon

**A Series of Kisses**

 **Author's Notes:** Yoon-chan~ He's a lot more tsun-tsun in the manga, so….READ IT, no, just kidding, not forcing you to do anything. Random info: sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry off of episode 21-ish, or around there where they were raiding the ships.

 **Summary:** If the four dragons, Yoon, and Hak could kiss Yona, it'd be right… _there_.

* * *

v. Yoon—On the cheek

Yoon has the worst luck ever in history; he was forced into a dress, has bundles of clothes shoved up his chest, talks in a pretty high voice, is wearing a ridiculously long wig, and was beaten to the brink of death. Why can't he just throw off these foolish clothes and defend Yona without the burden of the freakishly long hair and dress? It was just a task to kill Kumji—

Unfortunately, it's not _just_ a task; it's an intense mission that held everyone's life at stake.

If the mercenaries and merchants even catch a hint that Yoon isn't a woman, then their plan will head south. Their duty to return the females that Kumji captured will immediately flunk with no doubt. No one on the female ship would survive, that is till Yona lights the firework.

But right now, their hands were tied behind their backs. The mercenaries had found out that Yoon wasn't a girl and brought the two schemers up onto the surface.

They were on the deck of the ship with three men surrounding Yona and two men holding Yoon's arms up against his back in a painful angle. A boot was pressing the male's head firmly against the wood, and he could taste the wretched flavor of dirt and seawater of the lumber, but Yona was having it worse.

They held the former princess high up with her dark pink locks, her batted face twisted in agony as the mercenaries pressed the tip of one's sword against her Adam's apple. An incision not even a centimeter deep enabled a tiny strip of blood to flow from her neck.

"Yona!" he cried, the second syllable of her name coming out as a muffled noise, for the torturer stomped on the back of his head, plastering the front of Yoon's face against the surface. He accidentally bit his lips, a metallic taste stinging at his taste buds.

Ignoring the throbbing of his now broken nose, he pushed against the pressure with all the strength he could gather. He vowed to protect Yona, even if it cost his life; it was a promise to Hak that he would keep Yona safe, but considering his situation, it was hard to believe that he would make it out alive.

"Y-yoon," she stammered, peeking at him between the thin slit she made with her eyelids. The misery that the men were putting her through made her want to faint, hence the closed eyes, but she needed to make sure that Yoon was still breathing. "D-do…do you ha-have the…fire…firework?" she coughed out, struggling against the vise-like grip. The sword pressed into her neck.

"Y-yeah," gagged Yoon. He twisted around in their arms, adopting the death-roll of an alligator as he made a futile attempt to loosen the grasp of filthy hands on his body. "But…I don't think we'll…make it on time…"

"Don't think—ah!—like tha—mm!" Her words were interrupted with hard tugs on her precious locks, but before she could finish the last word, a hand was slapped over her mouth.

"Stop yapping around, kid!"

Yona thrashed around, kicking and swinging her arms in any direction, hoping to land a hit on any one holding her captive. Luckily, her pointed shoes jabbed a man in his lower abdomen while her knuckles were shoved against someone's nose. With one last swing pumped with all her energy, she forced her limbs anywhere, her right leg connecting with the back of a mercenary, who held her up with her hair.

She landed with a dull thump and raced towards Yoon, her hands stretched out to say "Give me!" Yoon immediately knew what she was talking about and moved his body in a certain angle until the firework spilled from the cloths that was wrapped around it.

Yona grabbed the end of the firework and launched herself at a nearby lantern, waiting for the string to catch fire. It sizzled until the flame travelled up the rope, and in a split second, it was launched into the air and exploded in a plethora of colors and lights.

"It launched…," she gasped, awed by the sudden burst of color. She didn't realize the three men from before approach her, and again, she was held hostage, a string tied around her neck as they held her roughly by the shoulders.

"Stupid bitch!" they seethed, tightening the rope slowly around her neck.

"You won't go anywhere," a merchant snarled, growling at her as he lowered his level down to hers. She bravely held his gaze with a fire leaping in her vibrant eyes.

"Yona!" Yoon shouted, straining his neck to look at her. She was alright, for the rope wasn't putting too much pressure on her airways; she could breathe, though she was struggling to catch her breath.

"You aren't going _anywhere_!" the men shouted at him, kicking Yoon in the side while the other group of men holding Yona shoved her around like a sack of potatoes. " _You're_ staying with us," they purred with a menacing grin crossing on their lips. They started dragging her off until a powerful gust of wind threw them onto the ground, along with Yona.

Yoon's vision cleared by the time the strong breeze has settled down into a gentle whistle of the wind. The mercenaries were sprawled against the ground while Ao nibbled away against Yoon's restraints. Yona, with her arms freed, pulled at her rope, loosening its grasp on her neck.

The two feminine-dressed people looked up at their savior, seeing familiar green hair and drooping violet eyes: Jae-ha.

"Jae-ha!" Yona shouted, pushing himself up.

"Get out of here," he roared, sending them quick glances as he fought off the swordsmen with his throwing knives. When they blankly stared at him, he barked, "Quick!" A merchant sliced open his arm, but it wasn't deep. With the sudden pain, Jae-ha swiveled around and jumped into battle.

Both of them rushed onto their feet, their figures slouching with aches. Yoon, seeing more men crowd around Jae-ha, swallowed his misery and grabbed Yona by the arm, scurrying from the deck and into the lower area, skipping stairs and dodging fallen items.

After getting lost voluntarily, Yoon and Yona were breathing heavily as they leaned against a post in a dark room, only lit by a single candle.

"Yona," he gasped with a raspy voice, "I'm so glad you're alive." Without hesitating, he grabbed her shoulders and guided her into his bulky chest. He squashed some tomatoes, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"Yoon," she whimpered, sniffling as she returned the hug, securely engulfing him in a giant embrace. "I was so scared."

"I know," he said, rocking back and force to steady her, but he didn't even try considering the waves pushed them back and forth. "But . . . I'm just so glad that you're breathing."

"So am I," she murmured, wiping her tears onto his dress. She was just starting to calm down with Yoon's hug, but another set of tears and whines came to her as she recalled those memories.

"Shhh," he soothed, patting her growing hair. The waterfall of crimson stopped by her shoulder blades, and Yoon was really happy about that for a reason he couldn't find out.

She started sobbing, shaking her head. "I can't stop thinking about it, Yoon!"

"I know," he repeated for the nth time. "Think about something else."

"I _can't_!" she cried, balling her hands into fists. "I just can't though! I don't _want_ to cry, but it just _won't stop_!"

On instinct (Yoon didn't know _where_ he got it, but he presumed it was Jae-ha's fault), Yoon backed up a bit and kissed her tears from her cheeks. He pressed his lips on both sides of her face, gently and loosely holding the junction where her neck connected with her shoulder.

"It's going to be fine," he urged. Mustering up all his strength and courage, Yoon gave her a rare smile that he had never shown to anyone—not even Ik-soo. "I'm here."

:..:..:

 **Next up: HAK!**

 **Hey guys. I am so sorry for the delay ;A; Life be a beyacht and say "Mmmhnnn, nope. Not gonna letchu update." So here I am with my late and crappy update.**

 **I'm not much of a Hak/Yona shipper, so I apologize if the next one isn't gonna be what you expected XD I'M SERIOUS: I WILL TRY MY BESTEST BEST ON HAK!**

 **Note: I do not own AnY, Kusangi Mizuho does** _ **annnnd**_ **, I don't like Hak b/c of his voice actor.**

 **THANK YOU so so so much for waiting and reading and yess!**


	7. Hak

**A Series of Kisses**

 **Author's Notes:** Um. I didn't think it would take this long. Yay, go _FAMILY ha. ha._ HA! Ye-no. So. This is Hak. I had no idea what to do for him, but I just—I don't know. I just hope it'll turn out fine and not like elephant poop next to a carcass of a zebra. Enjoy? Random notes: I have also improved on my writing. A bit ^^ Warning: Set while Yona is still considered royal blood (aka, before the death of _chichioya_ ).

 **Summary:** If the four dragons, Yoon, and Hak could kiss Yona, it'd be right . . . _there_.

* * *

vi. Hak—On the lips

"Yes, that feels good. Yup, that spot. Keep going . . . ," she murmured, leaning her head back on the arm rest as she sat upon an elevated, pink cushion, which was sparkling with embroidery and expensive gems. The jewel sofa had golden complex swirls sewn onto the pink-dyed cushions, snaking up as if it were swallowing the princess in its beauty. And the legs and mahogany frame had emerald, diamond, and platinum ores dotting every dark brown surface. The cushion would wink and sparkle when light would shine down upon it, effectively catching attention, but all eyes were on _her_.

That piece of furniture did not even compare to Princess Yona. Only seventeen, and she was already gaining the focus as if she were already queen. But only if she were strolling down the streets of the capital, then sure, every single citizen would stop, stare, and gasp, _"It's Princess Yona!"_ and then her simple task of buying papayas would morph into a gigantic gift exchange in which only Yona would receive cheap but thoughtful presents from the poor people. Every time she would walk into town, it was her birthday all over again.

As of now, she was currently relaxing indoors, feeling refreshed after taking a long dip in the bath house. Dressed comfortably in expensive silks, she sat on the most valuable piece of furniture with her damp hair flowing behind her. But the best part was receiving a nice _, NICE_ scalp massage from the strongest unit of the capital's army.

"You're pulling too hard!" she complained, feeling spoiled as large, awkward hands brushed through her tangled, fuchsia curls. "It hurts."

"You know," her childhood friend Hak started with his deep voice, "this isn't my job." He exhaled slowly, fidgeting in his stool beside Yona.

With a brush in his hand, he began once again, hoping that he wouldn't snap off her neck with his unmeasurable strength. With his patience thinning and his anger bubbling in his muscles, it was hard not to yank on the locks that were testing his tolerance. It just looked so . . . _yankable_.

The bodyguard fought with the maroon webs and let out an exasperated breath. He knew it was inevitable that he was going to be responsible for this from the start, but after staring too long into those begging, adamant purple irises, he just had to say yes.

" _Let me go swimming in the lake!" Yona argued, throwing whatever was in reach at Hak. "Let me go_ swimming! _I want to go swimming!" She was fuming, her eyes burning with determination._

" _Princess, no," he said for the nth time, his voice and gaze never faltering. He easily caught and balanced whatever she threw at him and placed them by his feet, and once she ran out of objects to chuck at him, he stood straight with an assertive aura._

" _Let me say it_ again _," she said as if she were talking to a four-year-old, which made Hak's eye twitch in annoyance. "Let. Me. Go._ Swimming."

" _King's orders," he answered immediately with a flat voice. He unlatched his large weapon from his back and pointed the sharp blade against the expensive cobble. With both of his hands resting against the hilt, he leaned his chin against his knuckles. "Don't make me use this on you," he threatened, even though he knew that he would never point anything pointy in her direction. She was clumsy, and she might run into him and kill herself. By accident._

 _Immediately she sniffled, drawing tears to her eyes as she mumbled, "But I never get to do anything fun. With Soo-won gone, I get bored easily."_

 _He sighed, fighting to keep his attention on an insect crawling by his sandal-clad foot. If he ever stared into her eyes, his foundation would crumble without a second thought._

" _So . . ."_

 _He looked up. And melted._

 _Her lavender orbs were stabbing him, glistening with a gloss coating. "Please?"_

 _His shoulders sagged, and he finally relented._

"Where's your maid anyway? My shift starts very soon," he said, focusing on this one tangle that refused to let the brush through. With impatience, he roughly pulled through the knots, earning a wince, and he automatically apologized with a monotonous voice.

Yona shrugged, rubbing the sore spot on her head and slowly lowering her eyes closed as she enjoyed the weird, not-so-gentle touch of Hak. "She disappeared. Poof"—she made an explosion gesture with her fingers—"just like that."

Now she could feel the provoking smirk haunting behind her.

"Maybe you were acting like a brat again that she had had enough of you."

There it was.

"For your information," she sharply said, sitting up straight and twisting around to glare in Hak's sky-blue, ever-so-taunting eyes, and the brush almost flew from her sudden movement (it was still stuck in her hair, but luckily Hak had a firm grasp on it), "I have people _crawling_ at my feet! I have jewels everywhere in my room. _Chichioya_ got me a diamond necklace, and it even—!"

"There it is," Hak interjected with a heavy breath, and she immediately sealed her lips. He looked at her evenly, controlling and telling himself to ignore the urge to sugar-coat every single word that would leave his mouth. He had to be strict with her, even if she was the princess. It's his job to make sure he 'leads her down the path of success' or whatever her father had directed him to do. "Yona, don't look at me like that," he chided gently.

A pink blush dusted over her cheeks as she harrumphed and flopped back down onto the sofa, the nape of her neck pressing against the soft curve of the arm rest. Her eyes were slightly watery in frustration, and her painted lower lip quivered. With every disappointed shake of the head, her gold earrings chimed, giving her a painful reminder of who she was.

A woman. A teenager. A spoiled princess.

She sniffled.

"Yona," he said, his voice appearing very close, and she had to fight every fiber of her being not to turn around and glare arrows at him. "You're still learning. It's okay." His breath fanned the exposed part of her neck, warming her cheeks. "You're not used to this. It'll take time, but we'll get there," he consoled.

"Why didn't _chichioya_ teach me earlier? I wouldn't have ended up as I am now," she grumbled, puffing her cheeks.

"He thought you were still too young."

"But he didn't start disciplining me since I was fifteen, Hak," she reminded him, her voice sharper than intended. "If he had started any sooner," she sighed, "I . . . I would be more considerate."

A chin rested atop her head, and she allowed her eyelids to shut. Long, bulky arms wrapped loosely around her neck. The _thump, thump_ of Hak's heart made her drowsy. "You're the princess. We respect you."

"People think I'm still so naïve," she reasoned.

"Why do you care so much about other people's thoughts of you?" As Hak leaned away from her, warmth suddenly abandoned her, making her shiver.

"My image is my everything," she whispered, curling her silk-covered knees to her chest. She hugged her legs to her torso but kept her head leaned back, eyes on the exquisite Chinese art painted on the ceiling. She blinked her tears away, but the moment Hak's upside-down face entered her vision, she grinned.

"And you are my everything," he replied softly, his minty breath fanning over her forehead.

He placed his hands on her cheeks and leaned forward, moving Yona's head back to an easier angle. He closed his eyes as his lips pressed against her soft, moist ones, and smiled.

 _I love you_.

:..:..:

 **Next up (yup, we have two more, I think): Soo-won, and after that, I'm remaking Jae-ha's one, because I thought that he was being too impulsive.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. Nope.**

 **Just saying, I don't like how this turned out . . . I can't really describe the upside-down kiss; I wanted it to be subtle, and I don't want to directly point out that "HEY, IT'S AN UPSIDE DOWN KISS." And thank you so much for being patient with me! You guys rule ^^**


	8. Soo-won

**A Series of Kisses**

 **Author's Notes:** So, um, this is late, but at least you got it! Just been a bit busy playing video games and writing essays. Random notes: been re-reading Akatsuki no Yona over and over again. Warnings: PURE EVIL SOO-WON. Based off of one of those chapters that they were fighting pirates (not in anime yet there should be season 2).

 **Summary:** If the four dragons, Yoon, and Hak—and Soo-Won—could kiss Yona, it'd be right . . . _there_.

vii. Soo-won—On her hair

"Don't touch her."

Soo-won froze and shivered, his outstretched hand shaking. Soo-won dropped his arm at Yona's command and stared—hard—at her. Lili blinked at him, eyes full of wonder and looked back to Yona and then at him again.

"Yona? What's wrong?" the water-tribe princess asked. Lili turned away from Soo-won and advanced towards Yona but stopped when she saw the rage burning in her violet irises. An arrow was already pointed at Soo-won's forehead, and he looked at her, baffled.

Her stance was firm and assertive, her hand not quivering as she drew back the string. There was no hesitation in her form, and he knew that if he made one more mistake, he'd be damned.

"I will not let you hurt one of my friends," she said, shrugging off Zeno's fingers from her shoulder. "You hurt her, you are dead."

"Yona, put the bow down," the king said softly. Though his words were gentle, his eyes were not. The gentle glow of his emerald orbs turned sharp and hard, and it was like staring into a green-eyed monster. "I will not harm Princess Lili. I just wanted to—"

"Get close to her and murder her father in front of her own eyes?" Yona interrupted with an edge to her voice. Lili flinched and averted her eyes downward, suddenly taking interest in her sapphire-colored sandals. "Like you did with me?" she added softly to herself, blinking to keep the tears at bay. Her grip on the string loosened, but she slowly brought the string to its regular position, her back still stiff.

Lili's eyes were wide open now, alarmed. Soo-won killed King Il? What for? _And will he kill Father, too?_ Lili couldn't help but trust Yona's words than Soo-won's. Why should she trust a murderer? Lili bit down on her lip to keep herself quiet. She had to remain calm and subtly talk about it with Soo-won.

Soo-won's stare did not lighten or show any remorse; he stood there, stiff like a statue, his lips firmly pressed into a line. "Yona, understand, please. Have some common sense," he said.

"I will kill you one day, Soo-won," said Yona. "I am not trusting you ever again." She began backing away at Zeno's constant yet nervous tugging on her dress sleeve. But that didn't stop her from taking a second-third-fourth glance back at him.

Now alone with Lili, Soo-won let out a wavering sigh, rubbing his pulsing temples. "I deeply apologize for that squabble right there," he said to her, blinking in attempt to open his eyes again. "Princess Lili?"

Said girl was still staring at her feet, her arms linked together at her front. "Is it true?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"That I killed King Il?" Lili nodded, and Soo-won took a deep breath in before confirming. "Yes. I did."

Lili's breath hitched looked up with fear-glossed eyes. "You won't . . . you won't do that to me, will you? You're not gonna murder my father, right?"

"Of course not. I . . ." He groaned. "I need to make the Kouka Kingdom stronger, Lili. I needed to do that because King Il never wanted any sort of violence. But how are we supposed to fight if the King does not permit us to? I need . . . Yona and I need this."

"I don't think . . . I don't think Yona would want to rule with you," she mumbled shyly, fidgeting on her feet. "But then again," she added in a louder voice, surprising both herself and Soo-won, "I'm just a dumb princess who should never be allowed to have any input. So, I should run along, now. Bye! Have a nice stay!" She scurried off before Soo-won could say anything.

Soo-Won blinked at the dust cloud before him, curiosity etched in his face.

:..:..:

At night, when Hak's squad and the duo (Yona and Zeno) reunited, Zeno blurted out the whole fight, Yona slightly pissed for telling Hak of all people.

"You _what_?" Hak asked, his brows twitching in irritation. In the corner, Jae-ha and Kija were shivering in fear while Shin-ah was busy watching Yona and Hak discuss.

The Princess sipped her tea calmly, but one could tell by her tight grip on the cup that she was struggling to keep down her anger. "I threatened to kill Soo-won if he made any sort of move on Lili," she said evenly.

"Are you _stupid_?"

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Sit back and watch another murder of someone else's father?"

"No!"

"Then _what was I supposed to do_?!"

They were both standing now, chests heaving and fists clenched. Hak and Yona stood chest-to-chest, glaring at each other.

"You were supposed to stick to the plan," Hak growled.

"I did. I just added a bit more _excitement_ ," Yona said, taunting him.

"Can you hold down your hate for just _one day_? I don't care how much you despise Soo-won, but at least get along with him for _a day_. After this mini war, you can hate him again."

"But you would've done the same!"

"I would have acted smart about this whole thing and got along with him! Use your brain for once."

Yona was grumbling incoherent words, her nails digging into her palms. Hak was biting down on his lip so hard that he drew blood.

Then, Yona suddenly tore her eyes from him and stormed out, ignoring Jae-ha and Kija's call.

Hak cursed loudly and smashed a wall, taming his strength so that he didn't break any needed foundation. He saw Kija trying to approach him and shot him a glare. Kija wasn't trying to talk to him after that.

"Yona," Shin-ah said to him. "You shouldn't have done that to Yona. She was just doing what she thought was right."

"But she's so stupid to have done that!" Hak said, rubbing at his hair.

"Let Yona learn on her own. You can't protect her forever."

:..:..:

Yona was standing in front of Lili's inn building, panting from her sprint. She was bent over, her slightly longer hair tickling her cheeks.

As she straightened her back and sighed in disdain, she heard, "Yona."

She flinched, reacting to _his_ voice and immediately turning to face him.

"Soo-won," she said, bowing her head slightly.

The king of Kouka stood in the shadows of the inn's porch, hiding behind a wooden pillar. He, like her, was dressed in his sleeping robes.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said.

With her head high, she replied with a slight wavering in her voice, "I am not. I will stick to my word."

Soo-won sighed as if mocking her, and before she could accuse him of such manners, he said, "I know. You're so stubborn about things, always hiding under the radar."

He was staring at her feet, as if reminiscing on a distant memory that they had shared.

"What do you want?" she barked.

He looked into her eyes (finally) with a bit of sadness and regret. "I thought you died when you left. So when we met earlier today, I just—I can't _not_ want to embrace you. But when I met Lili—she reminded me so much of you—you threatened my life." By now, he was standing in front of her. His smile was bitter.

There were tears in her eyes, but she made no other gesture indicating any remorse.

He said, "I missed you."

"But _why_? If you care about me, why would you take Father away from me?!" she wailed.

Without any of his or her consent, his body acted on its own and embraced her. Soo-won rested his sharp chin atop her head and rubbed his thumbs between her quivering shoulder blades. But she wasn't crying. She stood still in his hug, neither making a move to pull away or lean in. She just stood still.

"I'm sorry. But it was necessary. For both of us." Quietly and gently, he pressed his lips to her hair, staring at the depths of her thick, dark maroon waves. "When this is finished, I'll get you another hairpin. And you can come back to me," he whispered.

she didn't say yes but

she didn't say no either.

"I miss you. I love you. Come home, Queen Yona."

:..:..:

 **Next up: Jae-ha take twooo**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine and it never will be. Just a regular fangirl.**

 **Hmmm, I'm trying to decide what to do after Jae-ha's. Have any suggestions? Any ideas? I don't want to leave this fandom yet. c: Have a lovely, fantabulous day!**


	9. Tae-Jun

**A Series of Kisses**

 **Author's Notes:** _comwiz_ ordered a Tae-Jun special. So EAT THIS lol here you go o3o. (It's half off). Also, answering _godess bubbles_ ' question: probably because the personalities are so different in each chap. XD Random notes: MIRACULOUS LADYYBUUUG! Warning notes: pedo? idk how old Tae-Jun is. Ok sotp reading this, just read the story. Set when Yona gets her hair cut, but there's also a time-skip whoopee.

 **Summary:** If the four dragons, Yoon, and Hak—and Soo-Won—could kiss Yona, it'd be right . . . _there_.

viii. Tae-Jun—On the shoulder

"I'm so sorry, Lord Soo-won," Tae-Jun numbly said, keeping his head low and eyes on an ant on the cobblestone. He was bowed before the green-eyed King, the bundle of crimson hair in front of his face.

Soo-won didn't say anything but stared at the man before him. And without a noise of acknowledgement or sadness, the King turned around briskly, the heavy fabric of his rich robes fanning out at his feet, dusting dirt and pebbles into Tae-Jun's hair.

Tae-Jun looked up, seeing his retreating figure getting smaller and smaller in the distance. Then he cried.

 _Yona is dead._

:..: A few months later :..:

Tae-Jun was merely travelling on horseback, his men left behind with his feeble excuse of " _I need to take a breather. Leave me alone"_ keeping them back.

He was stuck with his thoughts until he heard the upbeat chatter of villagers ahead. He lifted his head, eyes evident of stress as he squinted to see children running around and seven odd people patrolling the perimeter.

He urged his horse to go faster, only slowing down when he was within hearing range of the poor people.

"Hak, bring the water over here!" a very familiar voice called out, piercing his ears and heart with its lovely chime.

Tae-Jun shakily looked up, seeing a hooded figure walk towards the Thunder Beast and point in a random direction. His bleary eyes trailed after the former general, but he immediately glanced back to take a closer look at—

"Yona, that saggy, old woman wants your back rubs again," a green-haired man called out, making Tae-Jun's heart completely stop.

 _Yona? As in_ Princess Yona _?_ Tae-Jun dismounted his horse and cautiously advanced towards the border of the large, lifeless desert and the tiny but lively civilization.

A short boy with a feather in his hair approached him, looking him up with his blue eyes before shouting, "Someone's here! I think they're part of the—"

Just when Tae-Jun clapped a hand over the small boy's mouth, the hooded person rushed towards them.

"Y-you don't understand! Look, I'm not here to pillage this area, I was just—"

"Tae-Jun?"

 _That voice again_.

Said man took a closer look, trying to make out whatever was hidden beneath the cloak. But small, calloused hands swiftly pulled the cloth out of her face, revealing violet eyes and striking _red hair_.

"Princess Yona!" Tae-Jun exclaimed, letting go of the boy and bowing to his knees in a flustered state. His eyes were tearing up as Yona stood in front of him, though he could only see her rag shoes. "Princess Yona, you're okay!"

A giggle assuaged his greatest fears. "Lift your head, Tae-Jun," she softly commanded. He brought his face up, and without thinking, he engulfed her in a hug, making the boy scream, the Thunder Beast drop the bucket, and the green dragon ready his leg.

She eventually wrapped her arms around his shaking body. His mouth was pressed against her shoulder, so he kissed it gingerly, making it unknown to her.

"Tae-Jun, I'm fine," she said, pulling from him. She cupped his cheek with one hand, staring at him with fond eyes. "But you can't tell anyone that I'm here, okay?"

He nodded rapidly, eyes flickering among the three people that stood behind her. And Yona, sensing his discomfort, turned around with her hands on her hips.

"Hak, Yoon, Jae-ha, stop scaring him!"

"But Princess . . ."

"Yona . . ."

"Yona dear . . ."

"No! He is not causing any harm, and he won't in the future. He was just taking a stroll, right?" She turned around and mouthed with a breath-taking grin, ' _It's time for you to leave.'_

Sadly, he nodded, straightening his back. "Yes. I just merely fell across this area. And I do not plan on telling anyone, but if you need any assistance, I'm here."

His eyes scanned the gray people of the village, noticing their poor state. With one last nod to them and Yona, he clambered on his horse and pulled on the reigns.

"Til next time, Princess Yona." He bowed his head slightly. She mimicked the action, waving her hand.

"I'll see you soon, Tae-Jun. Have a safe trip!"

"You too!"

And he was off, a smile returning to his lips after months of absence.

 _Yona is alive. She's okay._

:..:..:

 **Next up: redo of Jae-ha for real lol**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine :P**

 **Thanks a bunch for reading even if I don't update often XD You guys are literally the best. HAVE A GREAT FABULOUS DAY!**


End file.
